Currently, conducting a scientifically sound new product or marketing concept test can be an expensive endeavor. Professionally designed concept tests can cost upwards of $6-8,000 per concept tested, and a single focus group can cost around $12,000. Since this is outside the reach of many marketers and small business owners, they instead often must rely upon their own intuition or the opinions of a few friends or colleagues.
A need, therefore, exists for an accurate and more economical way to test new product or market concepts.